Herald's Legendary Adventures/Putting the S in Salamance
This fanfic is by Peanut64. No one edit except him. Fanfic Herald Osbourne was on his way to his house. He just saw a battle with Linebeck Baker's Flygon and others versus the legendary Entei. Linebeck said he wanted to meet Herald's parents. Herald said only his mom was home and his Dad, Thomas Osbourne, was a gym leader at this region. He specilises in Flying-Type Pokemon, and gives Hurricane Badges to trainers worthy. Linebeck said that he has all of the Jhoto gym badges, and lost to the elite four. That made him want to collect legendary pokemon, starting with evolving his Vibrava. Herald said he would like to travel with Linebeck, because the gyms at Hoenn sound challenging. But first, Herald wanted to battle his father. Herald went to his front door when Linebeck spotted a Salamance roosting on the top of a moutain that was burned by Entei. Linebeck said he would catch up, and headed torwards the roosting Salamance. Herald went inside his house and greeted his mom. His mom responded, "OH, Dear, it looks like you have gotten taller!". Herald asked if she saw the Entei, and she gasped and said no. When Herald told her that he saw a Groudon, a Zapdos, and an Entei, his mom started crying. Herald asked what was wrong. She said she was happy. She also stated that when she was a kid, she saw many legendary Pokemon, but they all were suffering for some reason. Herald said that all of them that he saw were suffering too. His mom said she found out who did this, Team Rocket. Herald asked, who that is. she replied that they are evil people trying to wreck havok. Herald asked if they were stopped. She said no. She had gone at them with her Haunter, but they proved themselves more powerful by kidnapping it and getting herself to run away. She needed more Pokemon and more help. Herald asked why she didnt tell him sooner, and his mom said "Because, you wernt ready until you got a Pokemon of your own." Then there was a big booming noise. Herald went outside and saw a tussle with Linebeck's Metagross and the Wild Salamance. Metagross used Psychic to pause the wild Pokemon, and Linebeck's Flygon used Giga Impact on the frozen Salamance. I still couldnt move, so Linebeck told Metagross to use Focus Blast. The Salamance fainted, and Linebeck used a Purple Pokeball to catch it. It actually got out and called for its family. Then five other Salamance came and all used Hyper Beam on Metagross. Metagross fainted and was called back. Linebeck jumped on Flygon and they flew away, with six angry Salamance an thier tail. Flygon used attract on the female Salamance and they stared at Flygon. The male one used Dragon Pusle on its mate, waking it up and fainting it. the Male Salamance was more than raged, and it used Dragon Rage on Flygon. Flygon started falling, then it soared back up. Flygon used samdstorm on the Salamance, wich stopped them and they fell to Herald. He panicked and sent out Eevee to use tackle. It barely did anything and all of the remaining Salamance ganged up on Eevee. The scared Pokemon tried using an attack, but failed. Herald got in front of Eevee and protected it. Eevee saw his determination, and started foming a dark circle in front of it and it bursted. Eevee tried again and got it right: Shadow Ball. Eevee shot some at the Salamance and they were too tired, so, they fainted. Eevee did a victory dance and Herald hugged Eevee. Herald told his mom that he would be traveling with Linebeck, and se said, "Okay, be good!". Herald got of the Flygon that Linebeck was on, and they departed to Hoenn... Trivia *All of Herald's Legendary Adventures feature a Legendary Pokemon. This particular one features a pseudo-legendary pokemon, Salamance. It is technically a legendary pokemon, but is not listed as one. Category:Fanfiction